


Stupid

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: -Ish, Angst, Canon, Future Fic, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Sunggyu thinks he shouldn't have come.





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long.

Sunggyu isn't sure what breaks his heart the most: the fact that he's sitting in a car, pretending to be just another fan, or the fact that he knows that coming here is a joke. It's not supposed to hurt after so long. At least that's what Woohyun says. 

That's what his bandmates say.

He should move on. If he faces his fears, they will never control him. If Sunggyu faces his biggest rejection, then maybe he can accept himself and forget how his head aches and his chest burns from thinking. 

Oh, he's so tired of thinking. The army didn't help with it. He'd thought a time away from the spotlight would allow him get his thoughts in place, but Sunggyu joined the army and remained in the spotlight, so what did he even get from that?

Sunggyu leans on the window as more and more fans show up, covering what little space Sunggyu can see through to the point where he's forced to admit it was fruitless, anyway.

"I shouldn't have come." Sunggyu says to himself. "Stupid." He grouches as he turns the keey in the ignition.

Seconds after he drives off, people scream in the street and converge on the gate as Lee Howon exits his military service.


End file.
